Hitherto, domestic cocks have usually comprised a valve body defining a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, and a valve spindle projecting from the body. The free end of the projecting part of the valve spindle is furnished with a handle whereby the spindle may be rotated to open and close the cock. The spindle commonly has an externally threaded portion in engagement with an internally threaded bore in the valve body. Rotation of the spindle causes it to advance and effect pressure contact between a valve element, which is loosely engaged by the inner end of the spindle, and a valve seat encircling the flow path through the valve body, so as to close the cock. Likewise the spindle may be rotated in the opposite sense to allow the valve element to separate from the seat and allow water to flow through the cock.
Although the handle may take other forms, in domestic hose cocks and like domestic taps it is almost invariably a short cross-bar extending perpendicularly of the spindle axis. As a result, it sometimes happens that the very young, the very old, or other persons with physical deficiencies or deformities affecting the hands, are unable to obtain sufficient purchase on the handle to open a tightly closed domestic cock. Such persons may have to resort to a wrench or spanner if such be available; but even if it is available the use of such an implement may be beyond the capability of the physically handicapped.
It is known to provide ornamental additions to domestic hose cock handles, for example cast metal bird shapes or the like, which are recessed to enable loose engagement with a conventional cross-bar handle. Being larger than the conventional handle, these may offer some assistance to some of the handicapped, however they are not firmly attached to the handle, and their tendency to wobble on the handle and the fact that they are not shaped to facilitate them being grasped, renders them of limited help at the best.